1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording device and method of recording the information for automatically recording the state around a user.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No.2003-347446, filed in Japan on Oct. 6, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a mobile bio-information sensor or a mobile environmental sensor has been developed, in keeping up with the progress in the field of the sensor and with the reduction in size of information equipment. The bio-information sensor is a sensor used for measuring the bio-information of the user. The bio-information quantitatively specifies the movements of various organs of the living body, such as the number of heart beats or the brain wave. A small-sized bio-information sensor may be worn by a user to measure the user's bio-information which may then be analyzed to detect the emotion or changes in the physical state of the user. The environmental sensor is a sensor used for measuring the environment around the user, such as weather, atmospheric temperature or noise. The noise generated or changes in the weather indicate that some change has occurred around the user.
There has so far been known an information processing device for recording the user's bio-information or the environmental information to aid in the power of memory of the user. For retrieving the target information from the recorded information, a histogram or a distribution curve is generated for the totality of the time period in which the bio-information has been recorded to exploit the meaning in the bio-information sensor parameter in the histogram or in the distribution curve (see for example the Patent Publication 1).
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-236698
The information processing device, stated in the Patent publication 1, records the bio-information or the environmental information at all times, thereby increasing the quantity of the information to be recorded and consumption of the recording resources. On the other hand, if a large quantity of the information is recorded, the processing volume in retrieving the target information is increased to increase the processing load or to prolong the processing access time.